


One Month

by paperclip_star



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo has been keeping things from Ishimaru and he wants to find out what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month

It started two weeks ago, a week after Ishimaru and Mondo had first started dating. Ishimaru had asked Mondo if he could come over to hang out, but Mondo had declined. Ishimaru hadn’t been upset the first day, of course. Mondo had a life outside of Ishimaru and he could understand if he was busy. But Ishimaru had asked the next day and received Mondo’s answer of _Man, I’d love to, but I got plans after school. Maybe a different day?_ So Ishimaru asked the next day, and the next, and the next, until it got him here, standing in Chihiro Fujisaki’s bedroom two weeks later, pacing as he talked.

“I am just concerned that there is something Mondo isn’t telling me. I am his boyfriend and I want him to know that he can tell me anything, even if it’s that he does not like me anymore.” Ishimaru’s voice raised in pitch, “You don’t think Mondo has lost interest in me, do you?”

Chihiro shook her head quickly, “No! Of course not, Ishimaru-kun! Maybe he’s just busy or something? Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“I do not see him anymore, Fujisaki-san. Aside from the times in class and the lunch room. I have not received a chance to speak with him about this issue.”

“Have you called him?”

“And texted. Most of the time, my calls go to voicemail and then I will get a text around 9PM saying that he was sorry for not replying and then he will tell me that he is going to bed. I am not sure when Mondo started going to bed so early, but I am starting to get concerned. What do you think happened?”

Chihiro shrugged, shaking her head, “I don’t know what to tell you, Ishimaru-kun. Maybe you should give him space? He might be dealing with the death of a family member or something stressful at home.”

Ishimaru stopped pacing, “I… did not think of that. You might be right, Fujisaki-san. I am going to give him space. Thank you so much.”

Before Chihiro could react, Ishimaru squeezed her in a hug and he was gone, closing Chihiro’s dorm room door closed behind him.

“No problem!” Chihiro called after him, hoping that everything worked out between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

It was into week number three that Mondo finally was the first to try to start a conversation between he and Ishimaru. Just as school let out, Mondo grabbed Ishimaru by the arm and towed him down an empty hallway.

“Mondo? What do you think you are doing?”

“We gotta talk.”

Mondo stopped walking and put both his hands on Ishimaru’s shoulders to look him in the eyes. Ishimaru looked nervous.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ishimaru asked.

“What? No. I just wanna know if you’re mad at me or somethin’.”

Ishimaru blinked, “Why would I be mad at you?”

Mondo dropped his hold on Ishimaru’s shoulders and looked away, “Well, you haven’t been callin’ me or textin’ me in the afternoon and you haven’t tried to invite me over this week. I thought maybe I did somethin’ to make you mad.”

“I was just giving you space.”

Mondo looked confused, “Why?”

“Well, you began replying slowly to all my messages and you ignore my calls when I try. Also, you seem to always have other plans when I try to invite you over. I went to Fujisaki-san’s house and she said that maybe you were dealing with stuff and that maybe I should give you space, so I did. At first I thought you were mad at _me_ but--”

Ishimaru was cut off by Mondo laughing.

“What?” Ishimaru asked.

“I’m an idiot. I really should have just told you.”

“Told me what?”

“I have a job now. I work at the diner downtown.”

“You… have a job… ” Ishimaru didn’t seem to understand, “Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“Well,” Mondo scratched the back of his head, “Looking back now, it seems really stupid that I kept it from you, but I guess I just wanted to surprise you.”

“With what?”

“Well, our one month anniversary is this week and I… wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve done so much for me that I just… I dunno. I was going to take you out to dinner.”

Ishimaru was speechless. Mondo had been working all this time just so he could take him out to dinner for their one month anniversary. How did Ishimaru not see that?

“Whoa, dude, are you crying?” Mondo asked, “What did I do?”

Instead of answering, Ishimaru just wrapped Mondo in a hug and buried his face in his chest.

Mondo returned the hug, laughing a little bit, “Sorry I made you worry. Do you still want to go to dinner with me?”

Ishimaru nodded, “I do.”


End file.
